Total Eclipse of the Heart
Total Eclipse of the Heart '''to piosenka, którą możemy usłyszeć w odcinku "Bad Reputations" z sezonu pierwszego. Jest śpiewana przez Rachel , Jesse'go , Finna i Pucka. W odcinku "Bad Reputations" Rachel śpiewa "Run Joey Run", przez co chce zyskać trochę złej reputacji. Niestety, nie powoduje to niczego dobrego. Jesse , Finn i Puck są na nią wściekli, że tak ich wykorzystała. Rachel śpiewa "Total Eclipse of the Heart" aby załagodzić ich spór i przeprosić za to co zrobiła. Rachel , Jesse , Finn i Puck śpiewają solo w tej piosence, jednak większość skupia się wokół głosów Rachel i Jesse'go. Oryginalny Tekst i Tłumaczenie Finn: Turn around// Odwróć się Rachel: Every now and then I get a little bit lonely// Co jakiś czas czuję się trochę samotna And you're never coming round// A ty nigdy nie jesteś blisko mnie Puck: Turn around// Odwróć się Rachel: Every now and then I get a little bit tired// Co jakiś czas czuję się trochę zmęczona of listening to the sound of my tears// Od słuchania dźwięku moich łez Jesse: Turn around// Odwróć się Rachel: Every now and then I get a little bit nervous// Co jakiś czas staję się trochę nerwowa that the best of all the years have gone by// O to, że wszystko co dobre już przeminęło Every now and then I get a little bit terrified// Co jakiś czas jestem trochę przerażona and then I see the look in your eyes// I wtedy widzę to spojrzenie w twoich oczach Finn: Turn around bright eyes// Odwróć swe jasne oczy Rachel: Every now and then I fall apart// Co jakiś czas się rozpadam Finn: Turn around bright eyes// Odwróć swe jasne oczy Rachel: Every now and then I fall apart// Co jakiś czas się rozpadam Rachel z New Directions : And I need you now tonight// Potrzebuję cię tej nocy And I need you more than ever// Potrzebuję cię bardziej niż zawsze And if you only hold me tight// I jeśli tylko złapiesz mnie mocno We'll be holding on forever// Będziemy tak złączeni na zawsze And we'll only be making it right// I będziemy to wszystko robić dobrze Cause we'll never be wrong together// Bo nigdy nie będziemy popełniać błędów razem We can take it to the end of the line// Wytrwamy tak do końca Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (New Directions: All of the time) I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark// Nie wiem co robić i jestem zawsze w ciemności We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks// Żyjemy w beczce prochu, która iskrzy I really need you tonight// Tej nocy bardzo cię potrzebuję Forever's gonna start tonight (New Directions: Forever's gonna start tonight)// Wieczność zacznie się tej nocy Rachel: Once upon a time I was falling in love// Jakiegoś czasu zakochiwałam się But now I'm only falling apart// Teraz tylko się rozpadam There's nothing I can do// Nie mogę nic zrobić A total eclipse of the heart// Całkowite zaćmienie serca Once upon a time there was light in my life// Jakiegoś czasu w moim życiu było światło Finn i Rachel: But now there's only love in the dark// Teraz jest tylko miłość w ciemności Nothing I can say// Nie mogę nic powiedzieć A total eclipse of the heart// Całkowite zaćmienie serca Jesse: Turn around bright eyes// Odwróć swe jasne oczy Rachel: Every now and then I fall apart// Co jakiś czas się rozpadam Jesse: Turn around bright eyes// Odwróć swe jasne oczy Rachel: Ever now and then I fall apart// Co jakiś czas się rozpadam Rachel z New Directions: And I need you now tonight// Potrzebuję cię tej nocy And I need you more than ever// Potrzebuję cię bardziej niż zawsze And if you'll only hold me tight// I jeśli tylko złapiesz mnie mocno We'll be holding on forever// Będziemy tak złączeni na zawsze And we'll only be making it right// I będziemy to wszystko robić dobrze Cause we'll never be wrong together// Bo nigdy nie będziemy popełniać błędów razem We can take it to the end of the line// Wytrwamy tak do końca Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (New Directions: All of the time)// Twoja miłość jest jak cień na mnie przez cały czas I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark// Nie wiem co zrobić, jestem zawsze w ciemności We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks// Żyjemy w beczce prochu, która iskrzy I really need you tonight// Tej nocy bardzo cię potrzebuję Forever's gonna start tonight (New Directions: Forever's gonna start tonight)// Wieczność zacznie się tej nocy Rachel: Once upon a time I was falling in love// Jakiegoś czasu zakochiwałam się Jesse i Rachel: But now I'm only falling apart// Teraz tylko się rozpadam Nothing I can do// Nie mogę nic zrobić A total eclipse of the heart// Całkowite zaćmienie serca A total eclipse of the heart// Całkowite zaćmienie serca Rachel: A total eclipse of the heart// Całkowite zaćmienie serca Jesse: Turn around bright eyes.// Odwróć swe jasne oczy Ciekawostki *To drugi raz, kiedy widzimy Rachel tańczącą balet. *Puck po raz pierwszy śpiewa dwa razy w jednym odcinku, dzięki tej piosence *Istnieje nieukazana wersja, na której nie widać części baletu, lecz New Directions śpiewających piosenkę.Link do tej wersji Galeria Glee total eclipse of the heart.png M78fw0.jpg Music-totaleclipseoftheheart.jpg Imaadfgadfgges.jpg Glee117 0818.jpg Glee 01 totaleclipse.jpg Rachel35.jpg 1c98d9be1711eec894.jpg 6h5npt.jpg 320px-Lmw glee117 351.jpg Totaaleclipse.png W15jsk.jpg Total Eclipse of Heart.jpg 509177 1281029902270 full.jpg 1281144287298 f.jpg Glee 01 totaleclipse.jpg Glee TotalEclipse.jpg Jesse-and-Rachel-Total-Eclipse-of-the-Heart-rachel-and-jesse-11988113-450-253.gif Total Eclipse of the Heart.jpg PHOTO-10.jpg TotalEclipsegififif.gif Filmy thumb|left|400 px Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Jesse'go St. James'a Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Bad Reputation